Thor Odinson (Earth-616)
- appears to be the only time he uses his middle name with this alias.; Sigurd Jarlson; Jake Olsen; Donar the Mighty; Arkin TorsenThor: Man of War #1 | Distinguish1 = Thor | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = None, Formerly Avengers | Relatives = Bor (grandfather),Odin (father), Gaea (mother), Frigga (step-mother), Loki (adoptive-brother), Atum (half brother), Vidar (half brother),Balder (half brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard, near Broxton, Oklahoma, formerly New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 640 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lord of Asgard; Physician (as Blake); formerly EMS Technician (as Jake Olsen) | Education = | Origin = Thor was one of the Asgardians, god to the Germans, Vikings and Scandinavians, who was forced to learn a lesson in humility by living life as a human. | PlaceOfBirth = A cave located somewhere in Norway | Creators = Jack Kirby & Stan Lee | First = Journey Into Mystery #83 | HistoryText = Thor was the blood-son of Odin, Allfather of the Asgardians, and Jord, who was also known as Gaea, the elder goddess of the Earth. Odin sought to father a son whose power would derive from Earth as well as Asgard, and hence he sought to mate with Jord. Odin created a cave in Norway where Jord gave birth to Thor. Months after the infant Thor was weaned, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. From that time onward Odin's wife, the goddess Frigga, acted as Thor's mother. Not until recent years did Thor learn that Jord was his mother. Ragnarok Cycle The Ragnarok cycle created numerous versions of Thor's origin story, and the fact that Asgard was a place of myth didn't help matters when trying to keep track of all of the different stories and personalized descriptions of events. One such story came from the severed eye of Odin, which grew to great size, achieved sentience, and told Thor of another Thor who had existed before the current Thor's birth. This previous Thor was also the son of Odin, but had red hair, not blond hair like the current Thor. Thor was said in myth to have killed the Midgard Serpent, and to have been killed himself by the dying monster's venom, at Ragnarok, the destruction of a previous version of Asgard. Odin himself was killed, but a new Odin appeared in the place of several gods who survived Ragnarok, and it was this new Odin who fathered the current version of Thor. Whether a true picture of Thor's origin will ever be told, we will never know. __TOC__ Early Life The young Thor was raised alongside Loki, who had been adopted by Odin after Loki's father, the Frost Giant Laufey, had been killed in battle. From childhood Loki was jealous of Thor, and his hatred of Thor grew over the years to a wish to destroy him. Thus began Loki's enmity for Thor, which persists to this day. For example, when Thor was eight, Odin sent him to Nidavellir, the land of the dwarfs, to bid the dwarfs Brokk and Eitri to create three treasures for Asgard's ruler. Among the three treasures that Brokk and Eitri created was the uru hammer Mjolnir (although Loki sabotaged the creation of the hammer so that its handle was made too short). Odin bestowed various enchantments upon the hammer, including one that made it impossible for anyone to lift it except someone who was truly worthy of wielding it. Odin then declared that he was reserving the use of Mjolnir for Thor, who would receive it on the day that great deeds of selfless valor had proved him worthy of it. (Many of the stories contradict each other. This story of the origin of Mjolnir was contradicted by another story that showed Odin wielding Mjolnir before Thor was born). For years, Thor strove to become physically strong enough to wield the hammer, and was responsible for many heroic deeds. Finally, when Thor was sixteen, Odin sent him, and his friends Balder and Sig, on a quest to teach him what was truly required to wield Mjolnir, a pure heart. Thor became Asgard's greatest warrior. Before Thor was twenty, he had fallen in love with the goddess Sif. This romance waxed and waned over the centuries. Sometime in the 9th Century AD, Thor traveled to Earth to promote his worship among the Vikings. Both the Norsemen and the Germans, who called him Donner ("Thunder"), came to worship Thor and other Asgardians. Thor actively encouraged the adulation of his Viking worshipers for years, and also encouraged them to find glory in battle. But finally, Thor discovered that a part of his Viking worshipers had slaughtered the inhabitants of a Christian monastery. Shocked, realizing that some of his more zealous worshipers were committing atrocities like this one in his name, Thor withdrew from Earthly activities altogether, and the active worship of the gods of Asgard ended. According to the severed eye of Odin, Odin himself later caused Thor to live on Earth in the mortal guises of the Germanic heroes Siegmund and his son, Siegfried. In these two roles, Thor played a major role in Odin's efforts to regain the dangerously powerful Ring of the Nibelung. Siegmund was killed by the warrior Hunding, but Thor was reborn as Siegfried, the son of Siegmund and his lover Sieglinda. Siegfried took possession of the Ring after killing the giant Fafnir, who guarded it in the guise of a dragon (This Fafnir is not to be confused with the former king of Nastrond). Siegfried then fell in love with the Valkyrie Brunnhilde, but was murdered by Hagen, the son of Alberich, the dwarf who had created the Ring and placed a curse upon it. Odin, however, resurrected Siegfried as Thor, who again had his full godly powers, but wiped out Thor's memory of his two mortal identities. (It is unclear how much, if any, of this account by Odin's severed eye is true). World War II At one point, Adolf Hitler succeeded in contacting Thor and deceived him into aiding the cause of the Germans, the descendants of the people who had once worshiped him, in the current war. Thor therefore clashed with the Invaders and nearly killed the second Union Jack with a blast of lightning from his enchanted hammer. Learning that Hitler was evil, Thor vowed to aid him no more, and withdrew most of the electricity in Union Jack's body back into his hammer, somehow restoring him to health in the process. The second Union Jack now possessed the superhuman power to discharge electrical bolts from his body. Thor led an active, adventurous life in Asgard, doing battle with Frost Giants and other enemies of the realm. Odin watched Thor become more and more arrogant, and sent him to Midgard several times to learn humility. Over the years, Odin grew increasingly dissatisfied with Thor's headstrong behavior and excessive pride. On one occasion Thor violated a truce between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants, thereby nearly starting a war. Finally, while Thor was engaged in a brawl in an Asgardian tavern, Odin summoned him to his presence. Modern Age Odin decided that it was time Thor learned humility. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him, and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory (again) of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice in New York, and quickly gained renown as a great surgeon. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway. There Blake encountered a party of alien Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake fled from the Kronans into a cavern, the very same one that had served as Thor's birthplace millennia ago, where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. Trapped in the cavern by a great bolder, Blake struck the boulder with the cane in frustrated anger, and was transformed back into his true godly form of Thor. As Thor he escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans. At first Thor still had no memory of his past life as an Asgardian god, although as months passed, more of his memories returned. Finally, a few years later, Odin revealed to him the false nature of the Blake identity and the reason for it. Thor maintained his Blake identity on Earth and continued his medical practice. Part of his affinity for Earth was his subconscious realization that his maternal heritage was on this world. The other part was simply his love for humanity and his need to experience those things that only mortals could know. Thor came to divide his time between Earth and Asgard, and does so to this day. For years, Thor was in love with Jane Foster, who worked as a nurse for Blake. Odin disapproved of Thor's love for this mortal, but eventually the romance between Thor and Foster came to an end, and Thor renewed his past relationship with Sif. That relationship suffered strains in recent years, and it is unclear what path it may take in the future. Thor was a founding member of the team of superhuman champions known as the Avengers, and continued to serve with the team from time to time through the present. Recently Thor gave up his identity as Don Blake. In fact, Odin transferred the enchantment enabling Thor to change into mortal form and back from Thor's hammer to that of his ally and alien counterpart, Beta Ray Bill. With the aid of Nick Fury, Public Director of SHIELD, Thor adopted a new "secret identity," that of construction worker, Sigurd Jarlson. In this identity, Thor did not actually become mortal in his Jarlson identity; he simply dressed as a normal contemporary Earthman and wore glasses. Later, Thor had grown a beard to conceal the terrible scars left on his face due to wounds inflicted by the Asgardian death goddess Hela. Hela healed the scars on his face and Thor shaved himself smooth again. After Odin disappeared during his battle with Surtur, the people of Asgard wished to make Thor, Odin's designated heir, their new ruler. Unwilling to give up his guardianship of Earth or his life of adventure, at least not yet, Thor declined the offer and instead nominated his friend Balder the Brave to be Asgard's ruler. Balder ruled until Odin returned and reclaimed the throne. For a time, Thor was merged with the human Eric Masterson, an architect who first met Thor as Jarlson. The two men would exchange bodies using Mjolnir, as Thor had done before as Blake. After Loki attempted to kill Susan Austin, the woman who cared for Eric's son, Thor became furious and slew Loki. As punishment, he was exiled from Earth, and Eric Masterson was given the thunder god's power to continue in the role of Thor. Eventually, after Loki reappeared, Eric was able to find Thor, who had been hidden within Eric's own subconsciousness, and rescued him from exile. Eric had proven himself to be a hero in his own right, and Odin rewarded him with the enchanted mace Thunderstrike. Taking Thunderstrike as his alias, Eric continued to serve as a hero on Earth until he died heroically after battling the Egyptian death god Seth. Thor grieved for Eric, who had been the closest friend he had made among humanity. Odin and Thor eventually learned that the constant shift of identity and sharing of power Odin had encouraged had driven Thor insane, marked by the appearance of a Valkyrie who was a manifestation of Thor's insanity. With the assistance of Adam Warlock and Doctor Strange, Thor regained his sanity, and Odin came to realize the error he had made. Once again attempting to thwart Ragnarok, Odin attempted to trick the world-ash tree Yggdrasil into believing that Ragnarok had already happened. To do so, the Asgardians were to be transformed into mortals so that they would not be recognized as gods. Odin intended that Thor would restore the Asgardians to normal, but Seth accidentally prematurely activated the plan. Compounding the situation, Thor disappeared battling Onslaught and wound up on the new Counter-Earth created by Franklin Richards. By the time Thor returned to Earth, the Asgardians had managed to regain their identities, but were then captured by the Dark Gods. Ultimately, Thor rescued his people from the Dark Gods with the aid of Hercules and the Destroyer. After a paramedic named Jake Olson was slain during a battle between the Avengers and the Destroyer, Marnot, a servant of Odin, gave Thor Olson's form as a new identity. Although Thor could assume Olson's form, he had none of Olson's memories and thus found this identity to be troublesome for him. He also re-encountered Jane Foster while in this identity, and brief sparks were rekindled between them. Odin finally separated Olson from Thor, and Olson was allowed to return to his own life. After Odin fell in battle against Surtur, Asgard was left without a ruler. Thor eventually reluctantly accepted the throne and assumed his father's Odinpower, becoming much more powerful. Thor determined to restore the gods of Asgard to their former place on Earth as beings to be worshiped, merging Earth with Asgard to accomplish this end. Thor's increased activity on Earth resulted in a resurgence of followers for the Asgardians, and a Church of Thor soon emerged. Thor's willingness to fight for the lives of his followers ultimately set him against this fellow Avengers when he attempted to overthrow the government of Slokovia. Earth's citizens became increasingly wary of Thor, and the Consortium of Nations finally launched an assault upon Asgard that reduced it to rubble. From that point on, Thor devoted himself to Earth's conquest to bring order to humanity; he ruled Earth for nearly two hundred years. In that time, he married the Enchantress and she bore him a son, Magni. Thor finally came to realize that he had done wrong, and used a device created by Zarrko to travel back in time and prevent Asgard's destruction. He re-emerged as his younger self with Jake Olson, to ensure that Olson's humanity would prevent his future from occurring in that timeline. Returning Asgard to its own realm, Thor was faced with yet another Ragnarok threat when Loki teamed with Surtur using weapons created from the same forge from which Mjolnir was made. Determining that the gods above all gods known as Those Who Sit Above In Shadow had manipulated Asgard into the repeating cycle of Ragnarok, he sought them out and gave his life to destroy them. The Odinpower, having manifested itself as a young Asgardian, congratulated Thor on his final victory, the plan his father had always had for him. Thor's Return Mjolnir returned to Earth, landing in a deserted field and inadvertently freeing Doctor Doom from his extra-dimensional prison along the way. The hammer was claimed by a young man named D. Blake. A clone of Thor, codenamed "Project Lightning" was also released during a battle between pro and anti registration heroes. To the shock of both sides, he killed Bill Foster during the fighting. "D. Blake" was revealed to be Donald Blake, returned from oblivion after Odin's death and the breaking of the spell that undid his existence. Traveling back to "the void" he convinced Thor that he had ended the Ragnarok cycle, and that if he returned to earth, he could rebuild Asgard and restore his Asgardian friends and allies. Informing him that he could only return "with great pain", Thor was attacked by a horde of creatures. Disappearing, Donald Blake advised Thor that if he wanted to live again, he had to want to live again. Through the horde, Thor saw Mjolnir and reached for it. Grabbing it, a great bolt of lightning struck, throwing the horde clear of him. And Thor stood again, reborn in a new costume, saying that he wanted to live again. Blake returned to earth, Oklahoma specifically, holding a wooden stick and went to the nearest town, renting a motel room. That night, in the room, he struck the stick against the ground, resulting in a massive lightning bolt. Thor recently used Mjolnir to recreate Asgard's capital on the property of a farmer, which he purchased by allowing the farmer to fill the bed of his pick-up truck with as much gold from the Asgardian treasury as it could hold. Soon afterward, Iron Man met Thor in New Orleans after S.H.I.E.L.D.'s instruments detected his presence and the presence of Asgard. He greeted Thor as a friend but explained that he couldn't just appear and recreate Asgard here on Earth, even though he did now own the land. Thor remained silent for a few moments before angrily telling Stark that he knew of the clone that he used and how violated he felt that he used such an abomination to wage war against other heroes, many of whom Thor considered as close as family. He then viciously attacked Iron Man, landing several blows which damaged his armor. Iron Man asked Thor if he'd "been working out". Coldly, Thor replied that he hadn't but that he simply wasn't holding back anymore. Thor immediately sent a massive bolt of lighting at Iron Man that crippled and de-powered his armor. Seeking a compromise, Stark rationalized that Asgard could be considered a foreign embassy, with diplomatic immunity granted to its inhabitants. Thor deemed this acceptable, and soon after found the first of the lost Asgardians, Heimdall, and restored him to his true form. Donald Blake was then called to Africa to assist Dr. Ernest Lereaux with injuries there. After being attacked by enemies from another tribe, Thor restored the Warriors Three to their true forms. Before he left with his friends, Thor created a chasm in the ground to separate the warring tribes. Thor and his fellow Asgardians were invited to a town meeting, while Thor attempted to free several captured Asgardians, who were still trapped in mortal form, from The Destroyer. He unknowingly freed Loki, who was working with Dr. Doom to allow Thor to free him from his mortal form. Although Thor successfully restored most of the Asgardians, he did not attempt to find his father. During the Odinsleep, Thor had a vision in which he discovered that on a subconscious level he did not so do as he wished to be free of his father. | Powers= Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian gods. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race, and after his recent return he seems to be significantly more powerful than before.Thor is one of the most powerful beings in the UniverseWarlock and the Infinity Watch #23.He has broken through the armor of Onslaught. He has been capable of overcoming an enraged Banner less Hulk in battleHulk Vol.1 #300, defeating and knocking out the Hulk in combatHulk Annual 2001, nearly rendering the Juggernaut unconscious with his blows after negating the empowered humans mystical defensesThor Vol.1 #429, stalemating and even overcoming the Silver Surfer Silver Surfer Vol.3 #8.He has also knocked out Gladiator and has even broken through the armor of the celestial Exitar in one blow; the force of it created a shock wave which rocked the planet Pangoria to it's foundations, even threatening to destroy it entirelyThor Vol.1 #388.Thor is so powerful that when he went in the "Warrior's madness",in which his strength increases tenfold,he was capable of defeating in battle Adam Warlock, Silver SurferWarlock and The Infinity Watch #23, and Beta Ray BillSilver Surfer Vol.3 #86. Superhuman Strength: As the son of Odin and the Earth spirit, Gaea, Thor's strength is considerably greater than that of the vast majority of his race. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift far in excess of 100 tons Thor was able to physically overpower and lift the Midgard Serpent who girdled the entire planet and was so large that it could coil around the entire planet Earth from head to tail and crush it in its gripThor Vol.1 #272. Superhuman Speed: Thor is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. He was stated by Hela herself to move at speeds beyond comprehension and he has moved as fast as the space winds and the lighting he commands. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of humans and most other members of his race. He possesses nearly inexhaustible stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several months, though he would eventually have to stop to sleep and dream in order to maintain his sanity. Thor was able to fight the Sky father Zeus for entire months on end, from day and night without tiring. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing somewhat to his superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Thor's body are also considerably harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. Thor possesses tremendous durability and is nigh invulnerable, which is evident as Thor is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, rocket fire, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from orbital heights unharmed, he can survive in the heart of a Sun with no discomfortThor Annual #14, and he can survive point blank powerful energy explosions capable of destroying a planet without sustaining visible physical injuryThor Vol.1 #387. Thor has withstood the weight of Multitude of PlanetsThor Annual-#9, and the gravity of a Neutron Star-Thor Vol.1 #282. He has withstood blast from Odin himself Thor Vol.1 #241, attacks from the CelestialsThor-#300, and even withstood attacks from the leader of the Celestials, the One Above All Celestial Thor Vol.1 #288. Since his rebirth, Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the unstoppable Destroyer (The weapon created by Odin and the other gods of Earth to battle the all powerful beings known as the Celestials) with no visible physical damageThor Vol.3 #5. Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided. Superhuman Agility: Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Thor's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to the reflexes of the finest human athlete. He has been able to react fast enough to catch bullets out of mid air, hit the Silver Surfer etc. He possesses "God" speed and reflexes as he has stated in the past. Superhuman Longevity: Thor, like all other Asgardians, isn't immortal in the same sense of some other god pantheons. Thor ages at a pace far slower than a human being. The consumption of the Golden Apples of the goddess Iddun is essential to an Asgardian maintaining their physical vigor but this may not apply to Thor. Thor is immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. If injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and most other Asgardians. He can regenerate missing limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as the Odin Force. Earth Control: After his resurrection, Thor has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and has gained the ability to control the Earth completely and has demonstrated this ability by being able to create country-spanning chasms in the Earth itself. Magic Spells: During Ragnarok, Thor acquired knowledge and use of the Runes which granted him an infinite supply of mystical power and spells in addition to his other powers. As of his rebirth, he has only used his magic to locate and awaken hidden Asgardians. Odin Force: The Odin Force enables him to tap into the infinite resources of cosmic and mystical energies, enhancing all of his abilities. The sum total of Odin's power as the king of Asgard plus the power of his brothers Vili & Ve as well as his own which made Thor effectively omnipotent. The Odin Force significantly increased Thor's powers as well as giving him greater abilities than his father Odin and the previous Asgardian skyfathers possessed. While only barely tapping into the limitless power of his vast magical power, Thor was capable of easily disintegrating Captain America’s shield with simply a look, easily teleport Asgard to the skies above New York City, was able to recreate the moon after it was destroyed in a battle with him and a powerful entity, and conquering all of Earth, and defeating all of its inhabitants such as Dr. Strange etc. According to the Odin Force(Which took the shape of Odin), Thor recreating a celestial body and his other accomplishments during his time on Earth were nothing but minimal compared to the Odin Power's limitless resources and potentialThor Vol.2 #60. After acquiring the power of the Runes his powers reached even greater heights, and he reached the point of surpassing his father in power to an even greater extent. With gaining the power of the Runes he gained understanding and enlightenment. He became completely Omniscient as well as Omnipotent, being able to see the past, present, and future completely, being able to see past the veil of time itself, he could see the future of all things, of every man and beast, every leaf on every tree, he could see beyond quantum structure; beyond the cosmic architecture, into the nothingness itself and the end of all thingsThor Vol.2 #84. After his rebirth it is unknown what degree of the Odin Force he still possesses and whether or not he still has the power of the Runes. | Abilities = Great Knowledge of Magic: During Ragnarok, Thor acquired knowledge and use of the Runes which granted him an infinite supply of mystical power and spells in addition to his other powers. Master Combatant: Thor is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war with over thousands of years of combat experience. He is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet(He has been able to fight and gain the advantage in a fight with Captain America when powerless). He is a master marksman, and master in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand, wrestling, swordsmanship, hammer throwing, mace wielding and more. He has also shown great skill with numerous other weapons such as axes, shields, and clubs. Thor is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battle. Expert Tactician: For over thousands of years he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employed strategies and tactics from every culture, including forgotten ones. Expert Medic: Thor also has extensive medical knowledge due to his years spent on Earth as Doctor Donald Blake and the EMT Jake Olsen. | Strength = He possesses vast physical strength enabling him to easily lift far in excess of 100 tons. The upper limits of his strength are unknown. Thor is one of the physically strongest beings in the Universe. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Megingjord: Megingjord is an enchanted belt that Thor keeps in a small pocket dimension. Though he very seldom uses it, the belt is capable of doubling Thor's physical strength. Thor's Battle Armor: For a time, Thor was cursed by Hela to have brittle bones and to never die, so to help protect his cursed body, he created an enchanted suit of battle armor. | Transportation = While on Asgard Thor employs a chariot using his goats, Toothgrinder and Toothgnasher. | Weapons = The war-hammer Mjolnir: Thor wields Mjolnir, a hammer forged from uru metal. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, a blast powerful enough to destroy a planet, it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire Galaxy. Mjolnir also grants Thor a number of other mystical attributes. *'Weather Control:' Thor uses Mjolnir to channel and focus his ability to control the base elements of a storm, ie. rain, wind, thunder and lightning. While he can do so without Mjolnir, he almost always channels the energy through it, which grants him greater control over the energy. He can create raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes and torrential rains. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions as well. Thor can create storms on a planetary wide scale and is not limited to the normal limits of mother nature and can go beyond what natural weather can do. Thor can also channel the storm's fury into extremely powerful energy blasts capable of destroying objects of high durability for example such as Adamantium, Celestial Armor etc. *'Energy Absorption:' Thor is able to use Mjolnir to absorb energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack, although a sufficiently powerful energy blast can overcome this ability. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back towards the source and use it as a weapon of his own. This ability is so powerful that Thor managed to absorb, contain and redirect the entire energy of the Null Bomb, which was powerful enough to destroy the entire Black Galaxy The Mighty Thor Vol.1 #407. *'God Blast:' Thor is capable of channeling all of his energies through Mjolnir for a single massive blast known as the God Blast. The God Blast is immensely powerful and destructive and has proven capable of destroying beings as large and as powerful as the Midgard Serpent and even causing a great degree of damage to someone as Galactus forcing him to flee for his life. Thor has used this ability only a few times. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. However, he is capable of achieving faster than light speeds. He can use the winds to hover but has shown the ability to fly without the aid of Mjolnir. *'Teleportation:' By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways which he and others can pass through. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across great distances within moments or across dimensions, as he once did when traveling from Asgard to Earth and vice-versa. Formerly possessed the ability to travel through time, but the temporal energies of the hammer were drained when Immortus asked Thor to use his hammer to save the planet Phantus and brink it back out of limbo and into the space/time continuumThor Vol.1 #282. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so desire; Mjolnir will even carve it's way through the very center of entire planets to get back to ThorThor Vol.2 #4. Mjolnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Thor is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an old wooden cane. While employing a mortal guise, Thor will transform back into his mortal form should he be separated from Mjolnir for more than 60 seconds. As of his rebirth, the 60 second enchantment no longer applies. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Awesome Android, Odin, Tiwaz, Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. | Notes = | Trivia = * Thor once became a Frog as a result of a curse. * In Thor v2 #67, Thor killed Jake Olson and because of that was no longer worthy to lift Mjolnir, but in Thor v2 #79, he realized that he was wrong about earth, and was once again worthy of Mjolnir. | Links = * Asgard * Asgardians * Odin * Loki * Beta Ray Bill * Thunderstrike * Thor Girl * Red Norvell * The Sons and Daughters of Thor * Essential Thor Vol 1 * Thor: The Death of Odin, Vol 2 #40 and #41 * Thor: Disassembled - Vol 2 #84 and #85 * The Might Thor Vol.1 #387 * Incredible Hulk Vol.1 #300 * Hulk Annual 2001 *''Thor (Odinson) at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' * Marvel Directory }} Category:Deities Category:Avengers members Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Atmokinesis Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Stamina Category:Strength Class 100